


King Jon and his mistress Alayne

by sanzuh



Series: King Jon and his mistress Alayne [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Edit, F/M, King Jon AU, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alayne Stone, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: King Jon and his mistress Alayne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110986
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	King Jon and his mistress Alayne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts), [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and who am i to refuse a king's demand?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007283) by [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86). 



_Alayne is only a bastard girl, but the king wanted her from the moment he laid eyes on her._

_The nobles will bristle at his choice, but he’s determined to make her his queen._

* * *

_At first, Alayne was disappointed that Jon didn’t recognize her, but now that she knows what it feels like to be loved by him, she’s prepared to keep her real name a secret_.


End file.
